Secrets
by Tarhiliel
Summary: The school decides to let the students interview the teachers. Sounds great at first, but not after Harry realizes he has no choice but to accept the teacher that was given to him, Snape. At the first days, it's hell, but then Harry realizes that Snape is


Characters: Draco, OC (not really relevant), Harry, Hermione, Ron, Snape  
  
Rating: PG 13   
  
Pairings: Draco/OC (again, not really relevant), Hermione/Ron (implied, at least)   
  
Summary: The school decides to let the students interview the teachers. Sounds great at first, but not after Harry realizes he has no choice but to accept the teacher that was given to him, Snape. At the first days, it's hell, but then Harry realizes that Snape isn't as bad as he seems, and learns about some of his darkest secrets. 6th year. The story develops as the chapters do.  
  
Chapter 1- In the middle of the night  
  
Hogwarts looked oddly scary at night. Classes had been over for hours, and now it lay empty and eerily silent. Walls gleaming dark, shadows clung to the stairs; rooms gaped along the corridors.  
  
''Are you absolutly sure this is a good idea, Draco?'' The girl who spoke was a bit shorter than Draco, had black, curly hair at the hight of her shoulders, and green eyes, that now, at dark, seemed to be grey. She looked around nervously.  
  
''It's a great idea!'' he insisted, ''Come on.''  
  
Draco led the Slytherin girl into a classroom. It was blacker in there than the hallway had been, and the girl threw Draco a timid glance.  
  
''How can you be sure no one will catch us?''  
  
''Can you just trust me? This room is completly abandoned. It's not the first time I've been here. Come, it's quite large, let's go further.''  
  
''I don't wanna go further! It seems...darker. Let's just stay here!''  
  
His body moved against hers. ''Oh, you can't wait huh?''  
  
''We're just gonna get in trouble Draco!'' She protested, but he only pressed her closer.  
  
''Just shut up...'' As he kissed her, he felt the tensing of her shoulders, felt her pull away from him, and saw the genuine look of fear upon her face.  
  
''What was that?''  
  
''What was what?'' he asked impatienly.  
  
''I heard a noise.''  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Harry couldn't sleep. He stared at the ceiling, and like every single night, he thought about Sirius.  
  
''Ron?''  
  
''Iluuuvchumione,nooo bloodykrumchayahmzzzzzzzz''  
  
''....''  
  
Harry got up after the hopeless atempt to wake Ron up at 5 o'clock in the morning, and decided to leave the dorm. It was all very dark and quiet, and Harry was quite sure that Ms. Nora wasn't around.   
  
He wandered around the halls and turned into one that he hadn't been at before. All the doors of the classrooms were closed, but one, the last one in the hallway.  
  
Harry noticed a foggy light on inside the room, and lead by curiosity decided to open the door.  
  
''Nois-....?'' Draco turned to the door as he sought Harry, eyes wide open. He let go of the girl and faced Harry.  
  
''What the hell do you think you're doing here Potter?''  
  
''I was just trying to break the largest number of school rules by bringing a girl to snog in the middle of the night. Oh, no, wait, that was you.''  
  
''You jus-...'' Draco put his hand inside his robes and took of his wand. He pointed at Harry, who had just realized he was without his wand.  
  
''No, Draco!'' The girl interrupted, ''That's Harry Potter, you /i that whatever happens, we'll get blamed!''  
  
''Depends on the teacher Maya...I know who walks around here...'' Draco gave her a half smile and turned back to Harry, saying: ''Expelliarmus!''  
  
If Harry was far away from Draco, the effect would've been minimal, but he was facing him, so Harry fell on the floor, his nose bleeding.  
  
Suddenly the door flew open, and Harry opened his eyes, still at the floor, to see the least person he wanted to see. Snape.  
  
''What in the /i is going on here? Potter, get up!'' Snape completly ignored Harry's condition, and glanced at Maya and Draco, that hid his wand as fast as he could.  
  
''I can explain Professor Snape.'' Draco began, but was interrupted by Snape.  
  
''No, no, let Potter do it. I wish to hear the excuse he will give.''  
  
Harry for a moment thought he sought a drop of blood in Snape's mouth, but in a second it was gone, so he figured it was his imagination. He got up, and began his explanation, knowing it would be useless.  
  
''Well, I was walking,...''  
  
''Why?'' Snape snarred, ''It's the middle of the night.''  
  
''..for no reason. Then I saw a light on in this room, and Draco and...'' He didn't know the girl.  
  
''Maya!'' She shouted, as if forgetting her name was something completly unexplanable, ''Seriously Potter, I'm at your Potions class.''  
  
''Quite, Ms. Moyenne.'' Snape snapped, ''So you are saying Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Moyenne were here before you?''  
  
''Professor Snape, me and Draco are Prefects, we were checking the classes. Potter has no excuse to be here.'' Maya said.  
  
''True.'' Snape agreed, ''Potter, detention at 7, tomorrow, in my office. Malfoy, Moyenne, go to your rooms.''  
  
''But my n-..!''  
  
''Quiet! Go to your room before I take off points!''  
  
''B-...''  
  
''50 points off Gryffindor. Anything else?''  
  
''...No.''  
  
Snape turned around and left, but not in the direction of his office. Harry stood puzzled, and couldn't forget the image of the blood in his mouth. 


End file.
